Not Like the Movies
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Faberry] Takes place after Yes/No. Rachel realizes she can't marry Finn.


Rachel sat in the auditorium after Finn slipped the ring on her finger after his proposal. He assumed she would say yes but she wanted time to think about it. She agreed to wear the ring to make him feel better but she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him. He was a great guy and her first love and all but he wasn't who she wanted. Not that it mattered; she couldn't have the one she wanted.

She sat down in front of the piano and started playing while a few tears ran down her cheeks.

_He put it on me, I put it on_  
><em>Like there was nothin' wrong<em>  
><em>It didn't fit, it wasn't right<em>  
><em>Wasn't just the size<em>

_They say you know when you know_  
><em>I don't know<em>

_I didn't feel_  
><em>The fairy tale feeling, no<em>  
><em>Am I a stupid girl<em>  
><em>For even dreaming that I could?<em>

_If it's not like the movies_  
><em>That's how it should be<em>  
><em>When he's the one, I'll come undone<em>  
><em>And my world will stop spinning<em>

_And that's just the beginning_

_Snow White said when I was young_  
><em>One day, my prince will come so I'll wait for that date<em>  
><em>They say it's hard to meet your match<em>  
><em>Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes<em>

_If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time_  
><em>If you can't see the sign, wait for it<em>  
><em>One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend<em>  
><em>He'll be the one that finishes your sentences<em>

_If it's not like the movies_  
><em>That's how it should be, yeah<em>  
><em>When he's the one, I'll come undone<em>  
><em>And my world will stop spinning<em>

_And that's just the beginning_

_'Cause I know you're out there_  
><em>And you're, you're lookin' for me<em>  
><em>It's a crazy idea that<em>  
><em>You were made perfectly for me, you see<em>

_Just like the movies_  
><em>That's how it will be<em>  
><em>Cinematic and dramatic<em>  
><em>With the perfect ending<em>

_It's not like the movies_  
><em>But that's how it should be<em>  
><em>When he's the one, you'll come undone<em>  
><em>And your world will stop spinning<em>

_And it's just the beginning_

"That was beautiful," Quinn said after Rachel finished. Rachel looked up and saw the blonde haired former cheerleader sitting in the front row. Rachel didn't notice when she walked in.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn had made it clear their relationship was over. After they broke up Quinn had done her best to ignore Rachel, even went as far as dying her hair pink, hanging out with the Skanks and quitting glee club. It didn't work, nothing could distract Quinn no matter how hard she tried.

Over the last few weeks Quinn was trying her best to win Rachel over. She made a mistake letting her go and she hoped to fix it. She had overheard Finn telling Puck he was going to propose and Quinn wanted to stop it from happening. Quinn glanced at Rachel's left hand and realized she was too late. "I overheard Finn and I wanted to talk to you before he proposed but I see I'm too late."

Rachel glanced down at her hand. "I haven't answered him yet."

Quinn got out of the seat and made her way to the stage. "You are wearing the ring," Quinn reminded the diva.

"Yeah, he is so confident I'm going to say yes that he asked me to wear the ring while I decide," Rachel said.

"Do you want to marry him Rae?" Quinn asked kneeling in front of the brunette.

"Why do you care? You broke up with me," Rachel said. Her heart fluttered at the mention of her nickname. The name Quinn used when they were alone.

"I know I did and I regret it. Rae I still love you, I always have and I don't think you want to marry him. I take that back I know you don't want to marry him, the song said it all," Quinn said. She was ready to beg her if she had too.

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel asked softly.

"It's your dream to go to New York and star on Broadway, I didn't want to keep you from your dream. I love you enough to let you go but I hated being away from you. Finn won't follow you to New York Rae, he will be stuck here in Lima, but I will follow you wherever you go." Quinn pulled a folded up letter out of her back pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"What is this?" Rachel asked.

"Just open it." Quinn held her breathe as Rachel unfolded the letter and read the first line.

"You got accepted into NYU?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I applied even though we had broken up. Tell me you won't marry him that you love me and I will follow you to New York. I will sit in the front row of your shows and I will be their when you win your Tony awards. Please say you love me," Quinn begged as tears started falling.

Rachel got off the stool and knelt in front of Quinn. She gently wiped away Quinn's tears. "Quinn, I love you so much it hurts but are you sure about New York?" Quinn nodded. "Then I have no choice but to tell Finn first thing tomorrow that I can't marry him, my heart belongs to someone else."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel. "I love you Rae."

"I love you too Quinn."

The next morning Rachel waited for Finn at his locker. "Morning Rach," Finn said leaning forward to kiss his fiancée. Rachel pulled away from him and he stared at her hurt and confused.

"Finn we need to talk," Rachel said. She led him to an empty classroom and gestured for him to sit down.

"What's going on?" he asked. He didn't see Quinn standing by the door listening to their conversation.

"I have given your proposal some thought," His face lit up, "and I can't marry you. I am so sorry Finn but I love someone else."

His face fell and he nodded in understanding. He had hoped she would say yes, he asked her to wear the ring in hopes of convincing her, but somewhere deep down he knew she wouldn't. "Who?" he asked. He wanted to know who made her happier than he ever could.

"Quinn," Rachel replied. He stared at his ex in shock; it was a couple he wasn't expecting. "I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that."

"I know Rach, I hope you guys are happy together in New York," he said. He took his ring back and hugged her before walking out the door. He turned to Quinn. "Don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," Quinn said as he walked away. Quinn walked into the classroom. "Are you ok Rae?"

Rachel nodded and wiped away a tear. "Yeah, I just feel bad for hurting him but he deserves to be with someone who loves him."

"I love you," Quinn said kissing the diva.

"I love you too," Rachel replied returning the kiss.

**Song is Not like the movies by Katy Perry**


End file.
